La Dimension Avengers
by Lys Winter
Summary: Sofia Azarov, une jeune russe de 24 ans, vivait chez son grand-père, dans notre dimension. En enfreignant une interdiction, elle va atterrir accidentellement au QG des Avengers et vivre avec eux, les accompagnant dans leurs missions et devenir elle-même une Avenger. (Commence quelques temps avant le film Avengers : Infinity War) [Pairing : Bucky/OC] Fan Art de Zhaana
1. Prologue

Pairings : Bucky Barnes/OC (Sofia Azarov)

D'autres vont s'ajouter au cours de l'histoire (la plupart ne seront pas les mêmes que dans les films).

Rating : T

Résumé : Sofia Azarov, une jeune russe de 24 ans, vit chez son grand-père depuis la disparition de ses parents. Il lui interdit depuis toute petite d'aller dans la chambre 237 de l'hôtel familial. Mais la tentation est trop forte, et Sofia atterrit dans la dimension Avengers... (Se passe après les évènements de Civil War)

P.S : Une review est toujours la bienvenue ! De plus, les personnages (sauf l'OC) appartiennent à Marvel, mais le personnage de Sofia et l'histoire sont ma propriété.

 **Les mots entre * sont en Russe, ceux entre " sont les pensées de Sofia.**

 **Changements par rapport au canon** : Nick Fury est toujours directeur du SHIELD (qui n'a pas sombré en HYDRA, mais est redevenu comme avant)/ Scott Lang, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff et Sam Wilson (Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch et Faucon) ne sont plus enfermés et habitent au QG avec tous les autres Avengers, dont Peter Parker qui a accepté la demande de Tony (événement de Homecoming). Je rappelle que Doctor Strange et les Gardiens de la Galaxie ne font pas encore partie des Avengers et que Black Panther habite au Wakanda. De plus, Bucky n'est pas au Wakanda, mais habite aussi au QG à la demande de Steve. Thor et Bruce sont sur Sakaar (Événements de Thor : Ragnarok)

Hey ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction, Avengers cette fois ! Comme pour mes autres histoires, je prenais 300 ans (presque littéralement) entre deux chapitres, cette fois, j'ai pré-écrit cette ff, ou au moins les premiers chapitres ! Il y aura normalement un chapitre par semaine que je posterai le jeudi si je peux. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Prologue :**

 _Sofia Azarov, une jeune femme russe de 24 ans, vit chez son grand-père depuis la disparition de ses parents et de son petit-frère alors qu'ils étaient dans un avion de la Malaysia Airlines, le 8 mars 2014, l'année de ses 23 ans. Elle habite maintenant dans l'hôtel familial de son grand-père, dont aurait dû hériter son fils, le père de Sofia._

 _Depuis toute petite, son grand-père lui interdisait l'entrée de la chambre 237 de l'hôtel Azarov. Mais il n'a jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi..._

Le vendredi 16 décembre 2016, la veille des 25 ans de Sofia, son grand-père alla à la pâtisserie acheter un gâteau pour l'occasion. Un fraisier, le préféré de sa petite fille qu'il aime tant. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle lui disait... Le fraisier était le préféré de son frère, Ivan. Mais elle demandait toujours ce dessert à son grand-père le jour de son anniversaire, juste pour se souvenir d'Ivan, son cher Ivan. Elle, adorait les gâteaux au chocolat, mais s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste se rappeler des bons moments partagés avec son petit-frère adoré, qui est parti beaucoup trop tôt.

Son grand-père étant absent, Sofia s'ennuyait. Elle venait de rentrer d'une soirée film avec ses amies pour fêter les vacances de Noël. Elles avaient regardé "Captain America : Civil War" qui était sorti l'année-même. Mais pour l'instant, Sofia s'ennuyait. Elle était en train de déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en cette période de l'année. La plupart des touristes viennent à St-Pétersbourg en été, pour éviter le froid glacial de l'hiver russe. En tout cas, le deuxième étage était vide. Mais à un moment, elle passa devant la porte de la chambre numéro 237. Elle regarda à la fenêtre du couloir et vit que son grand-père n'était pas encore revenu en remarquant que sa voiture n'était pas garée sur le parking de l'hôtel. Elle retourna devant la chambre interdite d'accès et vérifia qu'aucun employé n'était dans les environs : personne. L'étage était entièrement désert. Elle vit là une occasion en or, elle pouvait enfin découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce ! Elle mit sa main sur la poignée en métal et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, qui, ça l'a grandement surprise, n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle poussa la grande porte en bois, et entra dans la salle.

La pièce était dans la pénombre totale, les rideaux devaient être en place. Elle s'avança vers les fenêtres et repoussa les bouts de tissus. La lumière des lampadaires de la rue éclairèrent un peu. Ce qu'elle vit juste après l'étonna grandement...

Une bibliothèque. Entièrement remplie de Comics, Marvel qui plus est. Mais aussi toute une collection de figurines. Pourquoi son grand-père voulait lui cacher ça ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'elle était une grande fan de l'Univers Marvel ! Quel était l'intérêt de lui cacher ça ? Elle alluma la lumière en appuyant sur un interrupteur et prit une figurine au hasard sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Elle lut l'inscription gravée sur le socle en bois. "James Buchanan Barnes, ou Bucky Barnes. Dit Le Soldat de l'Hiver " Quel coïncidence ! Son personnage préféré ! Elle observa la figurine sous tous les angles, et vit qu'il y avait une autre description, mais en dessous...et en russe. Elle lut les mots à voix haute. _*Envie, Rouillé, Dix-sept, Aube, Fournaise, Neuf, Bénigne, Retour au foyer, Un, Wagon de Marchandise*_ Elle eut à peine le temps de reposer la figurine sur l'étagère que Sofia sentit une secousse, qui ne venait pas du sol, mais d'elle-même. Puis, tout à coup, elle ne vit plus rien, ne serait-ce que l'obscurité.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Sofia atterrit dans un endroit très lumineux, en tout cas beaucoup plus que la chambre où elle était précédemment. Elle mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'extérieur. Dans quelle ville, ou même quel pays, ça, elle en avait aucune idée. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait beau, et assez chaud, ce qui était étrange à cette période de l'année. Elle observa autour d'elle et vit un immense bâtiment derrière elle. Il devait comporter au moins 7 étages, mais le plus impressionnant était sa surface. Le bâtiment avait un air neuf avec sa blancheur immaculée et ses vitres d'une propreté difficilement abordable après plusieurs années. Elle s'approcha de la propriété et lut le panneau accroché à l'entrée, ce qui la choqua encore plus que la découverte de la chambre 237. Sur le panneau était inscrit noir sur blanc "QG des Avengers". Elle venait de changer de dimension et a atterrit dans la Dimension Avengers

Note de fin :

 _Hey ! J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Il est assez court et pas vraiment fun mais vous inquiétez pas ! Ça va s'arranger. Enfin sur la longueur ce sera juste un tout petit peu plus long mais en tout cas ce sera plus marrant. On va être avec les Avengers après tout !_

P _our le numéro 237 de la chambre d'hôtel, je me suis inspirée de la chambre 237 de The Shining. Voilà pour l'anecdote du chapitre !_

 _Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, les mots inscrits en dessous de la figurine de Bucky sont les mêmes mots que dit Zemo pour contrôler le Soldat de l'Hiver dans Civil War._

 _Enfin bref, je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, je poste la suite maintenant !_


	2. Chapitre I : Premiers pas

Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre de LDA, que je publie en même temps que le prologue, pour que vous ayez un petit avant goût de l'histoire, ou au moins des Avengers. Bref, voici la suite et sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : ****First Steps**

Sofia s'avança vers la grille qui entourait le bâtiment. Elle espérait que quelqu'un de l'intérieur du QG la remarque, ce qui arriva peu de temps après. Une personne sortit de l'immense bâtisse par une petite porte blanche, assez discrète par rapport à la grandeur de l'édifice. De là où était l'individu, la jeune russe ne put distinguer grand chose à part ses formes, il lui semblait que c'était un homme. Ce dernier commença à avancer vers elle à une allure plutôt rapide, et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, Sofia put le voir plus distinctement. L'homme était grand, plus qu'elle en tout cas, et devait être proche de la quarantaine. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir par dessus une chemise blanche, le tout accompagné d'une cravate grise et d'une paire de chaussures noires parfaitement cirée. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs, qui rejoignaient une barbe parfaitement bien taillée au niveau des joues. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme remarqua un motif sur sa manche : Un motif d'aigle. L'homme était un agent du SHIELD.

" _Que fait le SHIELD au QG des Avengers ?"_

L'agent arriva enfin au niveau de Sofia, mais de l'autre côté du grillage.

 _-Bonjour_ dit-elle avant que l'autre ne prenne la parole.

 _-Bonjour, excusez-moi de zapper les formalités_ , _mais mon supérieur aimerait connaître votre identité et la raison pour laquelle vous êtes devant ce bâtiment._

 _-Dites à Mr Fury que je m'appelle Sofia Azarov et que je viens d'une autre dimension. Ça devrait suffire pour attirer son attention_ , répondit-elle d'une voix monotone.

L'homme sembla surpris que Sofia connaisse le nom de son directeur, mais retrouva son impassibilité en un rien de temps. Il se détourna de la jeune femme et parla à une personne par l'intermédiaire d'un talkie-walkie, mais assez silencieusement pour que la russe n'entende pas un mot de la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux avec un air de lassitude.

 _-Le directeur veut bien vous recevoir dans son bureau du QG, mais dans quelques heures, le temps qu'il arrive ici. Il souhaite tout de même que vous attendiez à l'intérieur en attendant son arrivée. Venez, je vais vous accompagner._

Sofia acquiesça, l'agent ouvrit la grille et la laissa entrer. Il commença à marcher vers la porte par où il était passé il y a quelques minutes et la jeune femme le suivit. Arrivés à la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement (" _Une caméra_ ", supposa-t-elle), les deux personnes entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le plus âgé guidant la plus jeune. Ils se trouvaient dans un long couloir, illuminé artificiellement. L'homme continua son chemin jusqu'à une seconde porte, et la Russe fût obligée de le suivre. Il la déverrouilla à l'aide d'un pass et laissa la jeune femme passer devant lui, tel un gentleman. Ils étaient maintenant dans une salle de surveillance, beaucoup plus sombre et étroite que le couloir, malgré la dizaine d'écrans qui se trouvaient aux murs.

 _-Hé Calvin, tu peux accompagner la miss dans la salle numéro 17 s'il te plaît ? Je vais surveiller à ta place._

Sofia sursauta en entendant la voix rauque, mais polie, de l'agent qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là. Elle attira son attention sur le dénommé Calvin, qui était assis sur une chaise devant les écrans de caméra. C'était un jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge, qui avait un air très sympathique. Il avait des cheveux roux assez longs, et était vêtu plutôt simplement : une chemise blanche légèrement débraillée, avec un jean foncé et des baskets noires. Calvin la regarda et répondit à l'agent.

 _-Bien sûr, Mr Jones. Suivez-moi, Miss_...

 _-Sofia Azarov_.

 _-Suivez-moi, Miss Azarov._

La jeune femme acquiesça timidement et le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs tous aussi lumineux les uns que les autres, jusqu'à la salle numérotée 17.

 _-Mr Fury arrive dans environ deux heures. Il vous faudra patienter dans cette pièce en attendant._

 _"Facile à dire, je commence à regretter d'avoir laisser mon portable dans ma dimension..."_

Sofia le remercia tout de même et le jeune homme repartit à sa salle de surveillance. La Russe en profita pour examiner la-dite pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de salle d'attente. Les seuls meubles présents étaient des fauteuils bordeaux rangés le long des murs, une table basse au centre et une bibliothèque bien remplie dans un coin. La salle était très éclairée, dûe à la présence d'une baie vitrée en tant que mur de droite. Exceptée par celle dont elle est passée, il y avait une autre porte. Celle du bureau de Fury, supposa Sofia. Elle décida de s'asseoir et d'attendre sur un des fauteuils (très confortables, soit dit en passant) mais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Elle n'a jamais été une fille très patiente, et décida donc de voir ce qu'elle avait ramené sur elle de sa dimension. Elle trouva donc un cahier à dessin et un crayon à papier dans ses poches. Deux objets qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, au cas où elle aurait l'occasion de dessiner. Le dessin a toujours été une de ses grandes passions, avec la lecture et le cinéma. Mais aussi la seule qu'elle ne partage pas avec son frère Ivan.

Elle se rassit donc sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur l'extérieur du bâtiment, et commença à dessiner le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle dessina les arbres, le ciel, les nuages, les collines, et même le grillage qui entourait le QG. Elle dessinait depuis environ une heure trente, quand, au moment où elle plaça son dernier coup de crayon sur le papier, la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter.

 _-Ah, miss Azarov ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre !_

Sans attendre de réponse, Nick Fury rentra dans son bureau et Sofia le suivit. Le directeur du SHIELD l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'elle fit silencieusement.

 _-Alors comme ça vous venez d'une autre dimension ?_

- _C'est exact. Dans mon monde, les Avengers et le SHIELD ne sont que des personnages de Comics et de films, ou même des figurines en plastique._

 _-Donc c'est comme ça que vous connaissez mon nom ?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Comment êtes-vous arrivée dans notre dimension ?_

 _-J'ai juste lu une inscription gravée sur une figurine du MCU (c'est comme ça que nous appelons votre dimension en films) à voix haute et j'ai atterri ici._

 _-Sur quelle figurine ?_

Sofia hésita, mais lui répondit tout de même :

 _-Sur celle de_ _Bucky Barnes._

Note de fin :

 _Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, même si il est pas non plus hyper long !_

 _Pour la salle numéro 17, j'avoue, j'ai mis un nombre au hasard... Et oui, donc pas vraiment d'anecdotes post-production pour cette fois ! xD_

 _Et promis, les Avengers arrivent au chapitre suivant, et Bucky au chapitre 3. Je les ai déjà écrits donc ne vous faites pas de soucis !_

 _Bref, à la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre II : Besoin d'aide

**Chapitre 2 : ****Need Help**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Sofia était sortie du bureau de Nick Fury. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas posé plus de questions sur la figurine du Soldat de l'Hiver, bien qu'il avait tout de même l'air étonné, mais aussi suspicieux envers Bucky, dont il n'avait pas une très grande confiance. Malgré ça, la conversation a continué, et Sofia a appris que certains agents du SHIELD étaient présents au QG des Avengers pour la surveillance du lieu, d'autant plus lorsque les super-héros étaient absents ou en mission. De plus, tous les membres du groupe (ou presque) vivaient dans le bâtiment : Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff, Vision et bien évidemment Bucky Barnes. Seuls Thor, vivant sur Asgard, Bruce Banner, toujours introuvable, James Rhodes, prenant des congés suite à sa blessure, et T'Challa, vivant au Wakanda, n'habitaient pas au QG.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une chambre de la bâtisse, se remémorant la conversation. Elle avait accepté de vivre ici quelques temps n'ayant pas d'autres endroits où aller, et Fury lui avait proposé cette pièce. La salle était plutôt grande et avait deux portes : celle de l'entrée et celle de la salle de bain. Le long du mur d'en face, à la hauteur du lit, se trouvait une longue baie vitrée qui apportait toute la luminosité à la pièce. " _Et bah il aime la lumière, Stark !_ "

Excepté le lit, les meubles présents étaient une grande bibliothèque très fournie (Sofia avait sauté de joie à cette vue.), un bureau (sur lequel, elle avait posé son carnet à dessin et son crayon) accompagné de la chaise qui va avec, une penderie et deux tables de chevet qui entouraient le lit. Dans la salle de bain, il y avait une douche assez élégante, une baignoire d'un blanc éclatant, un lavabo immaculé et des rangements dont une étagère placée au-dessus de la baignoire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, ce qui réveilla un peu la jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se leva lentement de la chaise où elle était installée, se demandant qui pouvait bien savoir qu'elle était ici et marcha vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec... Tony Stark !

 _-Bonjour !_ dit-il d'un ton enjoué. _Sofia Azarov, je suppose ? Fury m'a prévenu de ton arrivée, et comme tu vas rester un certain temps, je vais te présenter à toute l'équipe. Suis-moi !_

Sans plus de formalités, l'homme entraîna la Russe, quelque peu chamboulée par cette étonnante rencontre, en-dehors de sa chambre et la mena jusque dans un ascenseur.

 _-Friday ? Peux-tu nous emmener dans la salle principale s'il te plaît ?_

 _-Bien sûr, Mr Stark_ , répondit la voix artificielle.

L'ascenseur se mit en marche et monta de trois étages. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense séjour avec, comme toujours, une baie vitrée en guise de mur. Mais cette fois, il y avait aussi un grand balcon de l'autre côté, dont l'entrée était une porte coulissante dans la baie vitrée. Au centre du salon, trois canapés en cuir étaient disposés de façon à ce que les personnes installées dedans puissent voir l'écran de télévision situé sur le mur de droite.

Une magnifique bibliothèque (" _Encore une ?!_ " s'étonna Sofia, sans pour autant empêcher le sentiment d'euphorie l'envahir.) était contre le mur de gauche et une table basse en verre était posée entre tous les canapés.

En observant la pièce, la jeune femme vit, assis sur les-dits canapés... Les Avengers : Clint, Natasha et Scott étaient sur celui du milieu et Wanda, entourée de Vision et de Peter, était sur celui de gauche, tournant le dos aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Sofia remarqua que Steve, Bucky et Sam manquaient à l'appel. " _Sûrement en mission."_ , supposa-t-elle. Les Avengers se retournèrent en entendant l'ascenseur.

 _-Les gars ? Je vous présente une nouvelle venue : Sofia Azarov. Elle est arrivée ce matin d'une autre dimension,_ enchaîna Stark sur le ton de la conversation. _Fury m'a demandé de l'héberger, le temps que l'on trouve un moyen pour la ramener chez elle._

Peter se leva et regarda la nouvelle, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Une autre dimension ? Trop stylé ! C'était comment là-bas ? Tu nous connais ?_ demanda joyeusement le plus jeune de la bande.

 _-Calme-toi_ _, petit. L'embête pas autant, elle vient d'arriver,_ coupa Clint.

 _-Vous en faites pas ,euh...Clint,_ rassura Sofia, un peu gênée _. Et pour répondre à ta question, Peter, oui je vous connais et dans mon monde, vous existez mais sous forme de...et bien de personnages de films, de comics etc_.

 _-Sérieux ?! C'est génial ça !_

 _-J'imagine que les présentations seront inutiles dans ce cas,_ supposa Tony.

 _-Oui, en effet._

 _-Alors tu peux nous tutoyer !_

 _-Euh ok..._ _Tony_ , acquiesça-t-elle en accentuant son nom.

Tony sourit et commença une conversation avec les Avengers et Sofia.

" _Je pensai qu'ils seraient plus méfiants,_ pensa cette dernière. _Ils ont dû comprendre que je ne veux rien faire de mal..._ "

La discussion fût interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par l'I.A. de Tony, Friday.

 _-Monsieur ? Un appel de Mr Rogers. Ils ont une urgence._

 _-Passe-le moi !_ répondit l'homme avec empressement.

 _-Bien, monsieur._

 _-Tony ?! Tony, t'es là ?!_ appela la voix du porte bannière par-dessus un vacarme assourdissant.

 _-Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_ demanda Stark, de plus en plus alarmé, comme pour tous les autres.

 _-On s'est fait surprendre, ils nous ont encerclés ! On a besoin d'aide le plus rapidement possible ! Je t'envoie nos coordonnées. Ah et il nous faut un médecin ! Je sais que Bruce n'est plus là pour aider mais on en a vraiment besoin alors trouve quelqu'un ! Bucky est..._

Plus aucun bruit. Le silence complet

 _-La connexion a été coupée, Mr Stark,_ intervint la voix artificielle de Friday, toujours aussi pertinente.

 _-Je l'avais remarqué,_ répondit Tony avec sarcasme.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!_ demanda Wanda, visiblement sous le choc. _Si Steve demande de l'aide c'est qu'il en a vraiment besoin ! Il avait l'air très inquiet._

 _-Oui, il faut qu'on y aille. Mais où trouver un médecin ?_ dit Natasha.

 _-Je peux vous aider,_ proposa Sofia.

 _-Toi ?_

 _-Oui. J'étais dans une école pour devenir médecin militaire. Donc je sais me battre ET soigner._

 _-Parfait, on se retrouve dans cinq minutes sur le toit,_ organisa Tony. _Allez-vous préparer. Friday ? Dépose une tenue militaire dans la chambre de Miss Azarov, s'il te plaît._

Cett dernière sourit.

 _-Bien, monsieur_ , répondit la voix artificielle.

Tous les Avengers coururent rejoindre leurs appartements pour se préparer à l'attaque. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent sur le toit, prêts à prendre le Quinjet. Ils montèrent dedans, démarrèrent et environ une heure après, ils atterrirent en Sibérie.

Note de fin :

 _Hey !_

 _Pas non plus d'anecdotes pour cette fois, mais j'espère que la rencontre entre Sofia et les Avengers t'as plu et au prochain chapitre : la rencontre avec Bucky !_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster une review avec votre avis ou un conseil, ça me ferait très plaisir et sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre III : Sauvetage en Sibérie

Hey ! Voici la suite de LDA, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

 **Reviews :**

 _Kira Redfox-Dragneel :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;-) Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3 : ****Rescue in Siberia**

Le Quinjet venait d'atterrir sur le sol Sibérien et les Avengers (accompagnés de Sofia bien sûr) sortirent, tous en tenue de combat. Sur l'étendue gelée et enneigée se trouvait seulement un bunker, exigu vu de l'extérieur. Il y avait un silence de mort, pendant que les super-héros commencèrent à s'approcher de l'abri. Les portes du minuscule bâtiment étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant le vent glacial pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le groupe rentra lentement dans le sombre bunker, sur leurs gardes, s'attendant à un piège quelconque. Tout était silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit rauque retentit, faisant s'immobiliser tout le monde : un cri, un cri de douleur soit dit en passant. Cela sembla réveiller les Avengers, qui se mirent à avancer beaucoup plus rapidement, descendant les nombreux étages vers la source du bruit.

 _-Il nous faudrait un plan, non ?_ demanda Scott, courant avec sa taille de base.

 _-J'ai un plan : On attaque_ , intervint Stark avec sa voix artificielle de Iron Man.

 _-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu..._ commenta Natasha.

Le groupe arriva dans une immense pièce, à quelques étages en dessous de l'entrée du bunker.

 _-Maintenant c'est moi qui ai une impression de déjà vu..._ dit Stark. _Comment ai-je pu ne pas reconnaître l'endroit ?_

En effet, ils se trouvaient dans la salle avec les restes des autres Soldats de l'Hiver, toujours sous cryogénisation.

 _-J'crois que je vais vomir là_.

 _-Retiens-toi, petit._

 _-J'vais essayer, Mr Stark._ répondit Peter, de plus en plus mal.

Ils continuèrent à avancer lorsqu'un autre cri, plus proche mais plus étouffé que l'autre, retentit. Il venait de l'étage d'en-dessous. Les super-héros descendirent.

 _-J'ai entendu un bruit, je crois que ça venait de cette pièce-là,_ dit Wanda, pointant du doigt la-dite pièce.

 _-J'y vais,_ proposa Lang en rétrécissant.

Ant-Man, avec sa taille de fourmi, courut vers la salle d'où provenait le bruit. Après quelques minutes, il revint vers le reste du groupe et retrouva sa forme normale.

 _-C'est Crossbones. Il est avec un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes. J'ai vu que Steve, Sam et Buck sont au centre de la pièce, encerclés par les mecs d'HYDRA. Et Bucky a l'air vraiment mal en point d'ailleurs, ça doit être lui qui a crié. Il est encore conscient mais c'est tout juste. Il doit plus avoir beaucoup de force pour pouvoir se servir de son bras. Rumlow et Steve discutent, mais j'ai pas réussi à entendre ce qu'ils disaient._

 _-Merci,_ _Scott_. _Il nous faut un plan maintenant._

 _-Je m'occupe de cette partie, Legolas._ Clint grogna en entendant le surnom. _On y va tous en même temps et on en élimine le plus possible. Ça marche ?_

 _-Wow, quel super plan, Iron Man,_ remarqua la Veuve Noire avec ironie.

 _-Merci, merci._

 _-Je propose que Sofia s'occupe de ramener James, Steven et Sam au Quinjet pendant que nous distrayons les membres d'HYDRA. On se retrouve tous dans le jet juste après. Ça vous va ?_

 _-C'est déjà mieux que le plan de Tony, Vision. Aller on y va._

Les Avengers coururent à l'intérieur de la salle, surprenant au passage toutes les personnes présentes. Comme prévu, Sofia rejoignit les trois hommes : Bucky affalé par terre, se tenant le ventre en grognant de douleur; Steve, avec son bouclier récemment récupéré, debout devant son ami dans une position défensive et Sam, derrière ses deux compagnons, les ailes de Faucon repliées.

 _-Qui es-tu ?_

 _-Sofia, Captain. Je m'occupe de soigner Bucky. D'ailleurs on doit l'amener au Quinjet. Vous pouvez le porter ?_

Steve acquiesça et obéit à la jeune femme, bien que toujours un peu méfiant. Il s'attendait sûrement à un médecin du SHIELD, et pas à un médecin militaire. Sofia courut vers la sortie, suivie de Rogers, portant son ami dans ses bras, et de Wilson. Ils remontèrent les étages, sortirent du bunker et atteignirent enfin le vaisseau. Steve déposa Bucky sur une banquette prévue pour les blessés et s'installa à côté de Sam sur un fauteuil pour respirer et se reposer un peu.

 _-Tu penses pouvoir le soigner ?_ demanda-t-il tout de même en s'adressant à Sofia, toujours très inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

 _-J'vais faire tout mon possible, Captain Rogers,_ répondit-elle en découpant avec son couteau le haut de la tenue de Buck pour faciliter le soin.

La russe examina l'entaille béante et sanguinolante située sur son torse. Le sang continuait de couler et la jeune femme arrêta l'hémorragie grâce à des lambeaux de tissu.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui_ _s'est passé ?_ demanda-t-elle au blessé pour qu'il évite de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit, exceptés des grognements de douleur. Steve décida donc de répondre à sa place.

 _-On s'est fait surprendre. Crossbones et ses hommes nous ont attaqués, surtout Buck en fait. Je n'ai pas pu voir quelle arme a causé cette blessure par contre. Je vous ai prévenus pendant le combat, quand j'ai compris qu'on allait avoir besoin de renforts et d'un médecin au plus vite. Heureusement, vous êtes arrivés à temps. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passer sinon,_ termina le porte-bannière en regardant son ami d'enfance gémir de douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des Avengers commença à rentrer petit à petit, pendant que Sofia s'affairait autour de Bucky. Elle venait de terminer de nettoyer sa blessure lorsque Clint, le dernier membre du groupe, rentra dans le jet et le referma. Le vaisseau décolla en direction du QG, avec Natasha et Tony aux commandes. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs retiré son armure et Scott et Sam avaient fait de même. À priori, les Avengers avaient attaché les membres d'Hydra et ont ensuite appelé le secrétaire d'État pour que des hommes les emmènent au Raft. Typique de Tony, cette façon de faire ! Il a livré Hydra comme un facteur livrerait un colis. Pendant le vol, Stark mit de la musique, comme à son habitude et les Avengers discutèrent, laissant Bucky entre les mains de Sofia. Cette dernière, ne trouvant plus rien d'autre à faire au sujet de la blessure, alla chercher un bandage et retourna vers le blessé.

 _-Bucky ?_ appela-t-elle en chuchotant.

Le nommé tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

 _-Est-ce que tu peux te redresser un petit peu ? Ce sera plus simple pour mettre le bandage._

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et se souleva doucement grâce à ses bras. Il grogna cependant un peu, faisant grimacer l'étudiante. Sofia passa rapidement, mais délicatement, le bandage autour du torse de Bucky et l'attacha soigneusement. Ce dernier regarda la Russe faire, frissonant au contact des doigts fins et gelés de la jeune femme contre sa peau nue. Ce détail, bien que très discret, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Steve, qui les observait au loin en souriant, se promettant d'en parler à son meilleur ami quand il sera rétabli. Lorsque Sofia eût terminé, l'ancien Soldat de l'hiver se rallongea et la Russe lui demanda de se reposer pour reprendre des forces. Ce dernier la remercia doucement et la femme lui sourit en entendant sa voix pour la première fois. Elle rejoignit le reste du groupe, laissant l'homme s'endormir en repensant au sourire angélique qu'elle lui a adressé.

Note de fin :

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _Pour l'anecdote, la phrase de Iron Man "J'ai un plan : On attaque" est tirée du premier film "Avengers". C'est donc pour ça que Black Widow répond "J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu..."_

 _Et sinon j'ai ressuscité Rumlow, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais pas d'idée de méchant... Voilà voilà, manque d'inspi xD_

Bref,

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre IV : Nouvelle vie pour Sofia

13/09/2018

 _Hey ! Comment ça va ?_ _Bon en vrai je sais pas du tout comment débuter ce nouveau chapitre, donc on va passer directement aux reviews !_

 **Reviews : **

_Tanutwo : Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et ensuite, c'est vraiment cool que tu apprécies les dialogues entre les Avengers et Sofia, comme c'est la partie que je préfère écrire et ça me fait marrer d'imaginer leurs interactions ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira._

JackAkihiko _: Merci pour ta review ! Vu que je suis débutante dans le domaine de l'écriture, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des personnes apprécient cette histoire et attendent la suite. Bref, je ne te fais pas plus attendre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Les mots entre " sont les pensées de Sofia et ceux entre * sont en russe.**

 **Chapitre** **4 : ****A new life for Sofia**

Les Avengers étaient de retour au QG depuis quelques heures maintenant. Bucky se reposait dans ses appartements pendant que le reste du groupe dînait tranquillement dans la salle à manger commune. Personne ne prenait ses repas dans ses appartements privés. Tout le monde préférait avoir de la compagnie et évidemment, tout le monde appréciait le fait de ne pas avoir à cuisiner, la nourriture étant préparée par FRIDAY, ou les personnes volontaires. Même Bucky, d'habitude très solitaire, mangeait avec les autres. Quand il n'était pas blessé, bien sûr...

 _-Parle-nous un peu de toi, Sofia,_ proposa Scott, d'un tempérament curieux.

 _-De moi ? Et bien...que voulez-vous savoir_ ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée et embarrassée par cette question.

 _-D'où viens-tu ?_ demanda Peter, en avalant un morceau de lasagne.

 _-De Russie. De St Pétersbourg plus précisément._

 _-*On pourra discuter toutes les trois sans que les autres ne comprennent alors !*_ remarqua Wanda, toute excitée. * _N'est-ce pas, Natasha ?*_

Cette dernière eut un petit rire discret, pendant que Wanda et Sofia éclatèrent de rire, beaucoup moins discrètement que la Veuve Noire. L'idée de pouvoir parler sans que les autres ne puissent suivre la conversation était purement géniale. Les autres se regardèrent, totalement déconcertés. Les trois jeunes femmes se turent petit à petit.

- _*Mais il faudra faire attention à côté de Bucky,_ rajouta Wanda. _*Je crois qu'il parle Russe aussi.*_ _Hein, Steve ?_ continua-t-elle en anglais.

 _-Hein ? Quoi ?_ demanda ce dernier, complètement décontenancé.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que Tony pose une question.

 _-Désolé de vous déranger dans votre discussion entre filles, mais j'aimerai poser une question à Sofia._

Les rires s'estompèrent.

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _-Veux-tu faire partie des Avengers ?_

Plus un bruit. Personne n'osa parler.

 _-Je te demande pardon ?_

 _-Tu m'as très bien entendu._ _J'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant le repas, et je me suis dit que tu étais qualifiée pour être une Avenger._

Sofia était sous le choc. Il était sérieux ?

 _-Je...Je sais pas quoi répondre !_

 _-Bah oui ou non ?_

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais son sourire en coin trahissait son amusement.

 _"Quel idiot..."_

- _Accepte,_ _Sofia !_ supplia la Sokovienne.

 _-On a bien besoin d'un médecin de terrain en qui on peut avoir confiance, depuis que Bruce est parti,_ rajouta Clint en hochant la tête, totalement d'accord avec Maximoff et Stark.

 _-Personne n'a d'objection ?_ demanda le milliardaire, regardant tour à tour chaque membre du groupe. Tout le monde secoua la tête négativement. _Très bien. Alors ? Tu acceptes ?_

Sofia réfléchit un instant à la proposition. Après tout, elle était coincée dans cette dimension. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, au contraire ! Ici, elle avait des amis et une maison. Elle se décida.

 _-J'accepte,_ répondit-elle enfin, d'une voix timide mais ferme et décidée.

Tout le monde sourit, Tony se leva et alla chercher quelque chose au fond de la pièce, dans un petit placard très discret. Il revint vers la table, une grande bouteille de champagne dans les mains.

 _-Une nouvelle recrue ça se fête ! Je préviendrai Fury demain. De toute façon, il a pas son mot à dire ! Au fait, quelqu'un peut aller chercher des verres à pied ? On est assez nombreux et j'ai pas suffisamment de mains..._

 _-J'y vais !_ proposa Sam, qui alla dans la cuisine adjacente pour revenir avec dix verres : cinq dans chaque main. Un prodige.

 _-Dix verres ?_ demanda Stark, mimant le fait d'être étonné.

 _-Bah on est bien dix, non ?_ _Vu que Vision ne peut ni manger ni boire._

 _-Peter n'est pas en âge de boire !_

 _-Quoi ?! Mais c'est que du champagne !_ fit remarquer le plus jeune du groupe.

-Et _alors ? Que va dire ta tante May quand elle va apprendre que tu as bu de l'alcool ?_

Peter soupira, la mine déconfite. Le milliardaire sourit.

 _-Oh, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de bouder pour ça ! Je rigole !_

 _-C'est vraiment hilarant comme blague, Tony,_ dit Scott avec ironie. _Ça a dû le traumatiser le pauvre petit._

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Peter. Les Avengers trinquèrent pour l'arrivée de Sofia, et ils rejoignirent tous leurs appartements à la nuit tombée. Cependant, la nouvelle recrue n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se retournait, et se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, essayant de trouver LA position pour pouvoir s'endormir. En vain. Elle avait trop de pensées en tête et avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle décida donc d'aller profiter de la vue sur le balcon de la salle principale, là où la vue était la plus époustouflante. Elle se leva de son lit et sortit dans le couloir, vêtue simplement d'un short de nuit gris clair et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle n'avait jamais été frileuse, comme la plupart des Russes d'ailleurs. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et demanda à FRIDAY de l'emmener à la salle principale. L'I.A. obéit et l'ascenseur monta de trois étages. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sofia sortit rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, fit coulisser la porte incrustée dedans et sortit sur le balcon sans refermer derrière elle. Elle resta debout, appuyée contre la rambarde (bien que la vue des fauteuils attira son attention) pour observer le splendide paysage. La lune et les étoiles éclairant une immense forêt qui s'élargissait à perte de vue. Une légère brise faisait voler ses mèches de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc dans une caresse agréable.

 _-Tu_ _n'arrives pas à dormir, Sofia ?_ demanda une voix douce derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna : Bucky.

 _-Oh euh... Non, pas vraiment. J'ai beaucoup trop de pensées en tête._ _Et toi ?_

 _-Disons qu'une blessure fait le même effet que de la caféine_.

 _-Tu devrais retourner te coucher_ , conseilla la Russe d'une voix inquiète.

 _-J'en avais marre de rester cloîtré à ne rien faire._ _Et bienvenue dans l'équipe d'ailleurs. Steve m'a prévenu._

Sofia laissa tomber le débat et le remercia. Les deux retournèrent à la contemplation du paysage. Même si, discrètement, la jeune femme prit le temps de détailler Bucky. Il portait à peu près les mêmes vêtements qu'elle : un débardeur blanc (qui moulait étonnamment bien les muscles de son torse parfaitement sculpté) et un caleçon gris foncé (Sofia ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette partie, allez savoir pourquoi xD). Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux pieds nus et supposa que lui aussi était venu à la hâte prendre l'air dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

 _-Merci, Sofia,_ chuchota l'homme au bout d'un moment, sans quitter le paysage des yeux. _Pour m'avoir soigné,_ rajouta-t-il en devinant son incompréhension

 _-Ce n'est rien. C'est mon boulot après tout. J'étais dans une école pour devenir médecin militaire avant d'arriver ici_ , ajouta-t-elle en répondant, elle aussi, à sa question muette.

Un silence apaisant reprit ses droits, jusqu'à ce que Sofia sente la fatigue venir. Elle se retourna vers l'ancien soldat de l'hiver.

 _-Bonne nuit, Bucky,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. _Je changerai ton bandage demain._

 _-Bonne nuit,_ répondit-il d'une voix paraissant neutre.

La jeune femme rentra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle monta dedans, parla à FRIDAY et rejoignit sa chambre. L'homme, quant à lui, était sous le choc, touchant sa joue de sa main de chair. Il repassa la scène en boucle dans sa tête, se demandant si il n'avait pas rêvé. Son cœur s'emballa et il se prit la tête dans les mains.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il ne remarqua pas la personne l'observant depuis le salon, dans l'ombre d'une bibliothèque : Steve.

Note de fin :

 _Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !_

 _Vous avez sûrement remarqué que dans ce chapitre, Wanda parle russe. Je ne sais pas trop quelle langue parlent les Sokoviens, donc j'ai décidé que ce serait le russe. Tout simplement pour pouvoir faciliter la complicité entre les trois filles, Natasha, Wanda et Sofia. Je trouve ça beaucoup plus fun que les trois soient amies et puissent s'entraider !_

 _Bref,_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre V : Une toute nouvelle identité

_Oups... Vraiment désolée, j'ai totalement oublié de publier ce chapitre jeudi... Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Enfin bref, voici les réponses aux reviews !_

 **Reviews : **

_Kira Redfox-Dragneel_ : Je sais pas encore combien, mais vu que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, je pense qu'il y en aura environ une dizaine. Quand j'aurai une idée plus précise je te préviendrai. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 _Tanutwo_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et sinon, ne t'en fais pas, on les verra souvent complices, ça me fait marrer de les imaginer comme ça !

 _Marine02_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Sondage : **

Petite question, est-ce que vous voulez qu'il y ait des couples pas canons (genre Steve et Natasha etc.) ou est-ce que vous préférez garder les vrais couples (comme Vision et Wanda) ? Répondez-moi en review !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 5 : ****A brand new identity**

Le soleil se leva quelques heures après la discussion sur le balcon. Mais Sofia ne se réveilla pas tout de suite (ce qui est à l'encontre de ses habitudes), rattrapant les heures perdues de sommeil. Néanmoins, elle fût réveillée par quelqu'un qui cognait doucement, mais fermement, à sa porte. Sofia grogna un peu avant de retirer la couverture qui la recouvrait et de se lever pour se diriger vers la-dite porte. Au passage, elle se regarda dans le miroir et remetta en place certaines de ses mèches de cheveux en pagaille. Puis elle ouvrit pour se trouver, une seconde fois, nez à nez avec Tony Stark.

 _-Salut, Mad Max ! J'viens t'apporter ton costume._

 _-Euh salut, et de quel costume tu parles ?_ demanda-t-elle rapidement, sans faire attention au surnom que lui a donné le philanthrope.

 _-Bah ton costume d'Avenger ! Steve a sa bannière obsolète, moi j'ai ma magnifique armure ultra-puissante, et maintenant toi tu as ce costume flambant neuf._

Tony lui tendit un paquet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à lors et la jeune femme le prit timidement en le remerciant. Elle l'ouvrit de suite et découvrit un superbe costume militaire, très beau, mais assez normal au final. D'ailleurs il ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait mis la veille.

 _-Bien sûr ce n'est pas une banale tenue militaire,_ rajouta le milliardaire comme si il avait deviné ses pensées. _Regarde._

L'homme appuya sur un bouton situé sur la manche gauche du vêtement et ce dernier disparut. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Il était juste camouflé au point que l'unique preuve de sa présence était le fait que Sofia sentait encore le tissu contre ses doigts. Elle en eût le souffle coupé.

 _-Stupéfiant..._ parvint-elle à dire.

 _-N'est-ce pas ? J'ai travaillé dessus toute la nuit mais ça en vaut la peine ! Avec cette tenue, tu seras totalement invisible. Même ton visage et tes mains ! On ne verra plus que ta silhouette et ton ombre._ _Dommage que ce soit pas en vibranium... Je demanderai à Shuri d'en faire un la prochaine fois qu'on va au Wakanda. D'ailleurs je devrai la prévenir maintenant..._

 _-C'est vraiment...génial. Merci beaucoup !_

Sofia était vraiment émue de cette attention. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir essayer son costume.

 _-Mais de rien ! Ah et maintenant que j'y pense..._

Tony chercha quelque chose dans la poche arrière droite de son jean et sortit une petite oreillette, très discrète.

- _Ton oreillette, pour être en contact avec les autres membres du groupe. Tout le monde en a une._ rajouta-t-il en lui donnant le gadget. _J'ai demandé à FRIDAY de te fournir des vêtements, des armes etc. Tout devrait être dans ta penderie normalement._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd dans la chambre de Sofia. Vers la penderie justement !

 _-Pile au bon moment, merci FRIDAY !_ dit l'homme un peu plus fort à l'intention de l'IA.

 _-Pas de soucis, monsieur._

- _Pas_ _besoin de me remercier. Tu fais partie du groupe maintenant !_ s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant que Sofia s'apprêtait à parler. Cette dernière acquiesça pendant que Tony regardait sa montre. _7h24. Steve va bientôt terminer la préparation du petit déjeuner. Je te laisse t'habiller et tu nous rejoins dans la cuisine, ok ?_

 _-Ok._

L'homme repartit en direction de l'ascenseur et Sofia profita d'être sur son palier pour observer plus attentivement le couloir. Il était assez long, bien qu'il y ait peu de portes, ce qui témoignait de la taille des chambres. En fait il y avait seulement 4 portes, 2 de chaque côté du couloir. La chambre à gauche de la sienne appartenait à Wanda et celle en face de la sorcière rouge était à Natasha. La dernière était inoccupée puisque Wanda, Natasha et Sofia étaient les seules filles du groupe. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

La jeune Russe sortit de ses pensées, retourna dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers la penderie, l'ouvrit et se rendit compte que, en effet, elle était pleine de vêtements, d'équipements et d'armes. Sofia choisit une chemise bleu clair qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux blonds et un legging noir, pour le contraste. Elle mit ces vêtements par dessus des sous-vêtements gris et prit une paire de chaussures de ville basses effet militaire. Elle ajusta sa chemise en relevant ses manches jusqu'au coude et en enlevant le bouton du haut pour un effet moins strict puis elle alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle prend sa douche le soir, ce qui lui fait gagner du temps le matin, donc elle eût juste besoin de se laver un peu le visage, de se coiffer d'un rapide chignon et elle put enfin rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla appeler l'ascenseur. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, elle vit que Clint était déjà à l'intérieur. Sofia devina que sa chambre était donc dans un des étages en dessous du sien. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle.

 _-Salut Sofia ! Comment tu vas ?_

- _Très bien_ _, et toi ?_

 _-En pleine forme, ça te dit de s'entraîner ensemble avant le déjeuner ? J'aimerai voir de quoi tu es capable !_ rajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

 _-Pourquoi_ _pas._

 _-Parfait, j'irai te chercher vers 10h !_

 _-Ça marche._

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux Avengers s'avancèrent vers la table de la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de pancakes arriva jusqu'aux narines de Sofia, réveillant sa faim. Tous les membres du groupe étaient à table, exceptés Wanda et Scott, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Tout le monde se salua et commença à déguster le petit déjeuner préparé par Steve, un peu aidé par Natasha. Les Avengers discutaient joyeusement, et Tony décrivit le costume qu'il a donné à la nouvelle recrue. Mais à un moment, Sam posa une question.

 _-Et du coup ce serait quoi le surnom de Sofia ?_

 _-Comment ça ?_ demanda la principale intéressée.

 _-Bah ton nom de super-héros ! Comme Iron Man, Spider-man etc._

 _-J'ai une idée ! On pourrait l'appeler..._

 _-J'te préviens, Parker. Si tu proposes le Caméléon comme surnom, ton espérance de vie va considérablement diminuer..._

Peter blanchit tout à coup et Scott, Sam et Clint explosèrent de rire pendant que tous les autres sourirent en essayant de se retenir. Natasha s'était même mordue la lèvre ! Mais personne ne résista bien longtemps et au bout de quelques secondes tout le monde lâcha prise et rejoignirent les trois hommes dans leur éclat de rire. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient plus ou moins calmé et essuyaient les larmes de rire.

 _-Moi qui pensait que les médecins étaient censés sauver des vies et pas en prendre !_ dit Tony avec son ironie habituel.

 _-Désolée mais caméléon je peux pas._ répondit la jeune Russe avec un rire.

 _-Alors il faudrait un autre animal bon en camouflage._ _Quelqu'un a une idée ?_

 _-Une panthère ?_ proposa Wanda.

 _-Il y a déjà Black Panther. Les gens vont faire l'amalgame_ , remarqua Buck.

 _-Un tigre ? Un léopard ? Un jaguar ? Un guépard ? Il y a beaucoup de choix au niveau des félins !_

 _-Et pourquoi pas un félin des neiges ? Ça pourrait faire une référence à tes origines et à ton costume,_ releva Natasha en s'adressant à Sofia.

 _-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup,_ répondit la concernée avec un petit sourire.

 _-Un_ _animal existant ou imaginaire ?_ demanda Steve.

 _-Un_ _peu de deux_.

 _-Snow Tigress ?_ proposa Bucky.

Un silence. Une réflexion.

 _-C'est parfait !_ dit la jeune Russe, avant que Tony ne prenne la parole.

 _-Alors c'est officiel. Sofia, tu es Snow Tigress... La Tigresse des Neiges._

Note de fin :

 _Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !_

 _Pour pas vous emmêlez les pinceaux sur le bâtiment du QG, j'vais vous aider !_

 _Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a la salle de surveillance, le bureau de Fury et les appartements des agents du SHIELD._

 _Au 1er étage, les chambres de Thor, T'Challa et Rhodes quand ils sont au QG. La 4e chambre est celle de Vision._

 _Au 2e étage, les chambres de Steve, Bucky, Sam et Scott._

 _Au 3e étage, celles de Tony, Peter, Clint et Bruce (celle de Bruce est donc vide pour l'instant)._

 _Au 4e étage, celles de Natasha, Wanda et Sofia. La 4e chambre est inoccupée._

 _Au 5e étage, il y a la salle d'entraînement et l'infirmerie._

 _Au 6e étage, il y a la cuisine et la salle à manger commune._

 _Au 7e étage, il y a la salle principale (le salon en fait) avec le balcon._

 _Sur le toit, il y a l'héliport avec le Speedjet._

 _Il y a un deuxième bâtiment à côté de celui-ci qui est un peu plus petit et dont le rez-de-chaussée sert de garage._

Bref,

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Chapitre VI : Entraînement et discussion

_Hey ! Comment ça va ?_

 _Je suis un peu stressée. J'ai pas eu de reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Vous êtes morts ? En fait j'aurai bien voulu quelques avis sur le sondage que j'ai mis juste avant le chapitre 5. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai choisi toute seule, voilà tout ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas (Ah bah fallait répondre mdr), mais j'ai décidé qu'il aura quelques couples non-canons dans la suite de cette fic ! Vous verrez desquels il s'agit dans les chapitres qui suivent !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

MAJ du 29 juin 2019 : _J'ai fait une modification à la fin de chapitre (il y a une petite surprise )_

 **Chapitre 6 : Training and Discussion**

Le petit déjeuner terminé, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Sofia rentra dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure : 8h32. Ayant encore suffisamment de temps avant son entraînement avec Clint, elle décida d'aller changer le bandage de Bucky. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et prit un bandage, du désinfectant et du tissu pour essuyer le reste du sang. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle n'avait pas refermé la blessure avec des points de suture la veille, dû au manque de matériel à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle prit donc aussi du fil et une aiguille et mit tout son matériel dans une trousse de soin. Enfin prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla appeler l'ascenseur. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, la jeune Russe demanda à FRIDAY de l'emmener à l'étage où vit Bucky. L'IA acquiesça et l'ascenseur descendit de deux étages avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Sofia s'avança dans le couloir, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de son étage, et s'arrêta devant la porte avec l'inscription "Le lavé de cerveau" gravée sur une plaque argentée. " _Tony et ses vannes douteuses..._ " pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. La Tigresse des Neiges toqua trois petits coups sur le bois de la porte et attendit. Même pas une minute plus tard, le propriétaire de la chambre ouvrit.

 _-Sofia ?_

 _-Salut, Bucky. Je viens changer ton bandage._

L'homme l'invita à entrer et la jeune femme le remercia avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit, un peu plus timidement néanmoins. Les quartiers de Buck était semblables à ceux de Sofia, à une exception près : Il y avait quelques photos sur le bureau. Quelques photos d'avant-guerre. La Russe fit semblant de ne pas les remarquer pour ne pas mettre son nouvel ami mal à l'aise. Bucky s'assit sur son lit et Sofia prit place à sa gauche. Elle commença par retirer le bandage pendant que l'ancien soldat la regardait faire. Elle l'enroula pour le jeter plus facilement dans la poubelle située à côté de la table de chevet et prit le désinfectant et le tissu. Elle imbiba ce dernier d'alcool et nettoya la blessure. Cette étape terminée, la jeune femme prit l'aiguille et y attacha le fil pour commencer à faire des points de suture.

 _-Ça risque de piquer un peu._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude._

Sofia trouvait ça dérangeant de pouvoir s'habituer à la douleur mais continua tout de même son travail. Une fois cela fait, elle prit un nouveau bandage et l'attacha au torse de Bucky. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle rangea son matériel dans sa trousse et se leva.

 _-Merci,_ murmura le blessé.

 _-Pas besoin de me remercier. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure._

 _-Pas pour moi_.

Le cœur de Sofia se mit à battre plus rapidement, à l'instar de celui de Bucky. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux en rougissant lorsqu'un toussotement gêné se fit entendre vers l'entrée de la chambre. Bucky et Sofia tournèrent la tête au même moment vers le Captain. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence.

 _-Je vous dérange ?_ demanda Steve avec un léger sourire.

 _-Non, pas du tout ! J'allais m'en aller justement._ _Repose-toi, Bucky. À plus tard, les garçons !_ dit-elle rapidement juste avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Steve regardait Bucky, ce dernier avait baissé les yeux tel un enfant pris en faute. Le nouvel arrivant s'assit à côté de son ami, là où était assise Sofia quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _-Alors comme ça tu es tombé sous le charme de la nouvelle ?_ demanda Steve, son sourire amusé plaqué aux lèvres.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais à une réaction qui arriva de suite. Bucky se mit à rougir et releva légèrement les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

 _-Peut-être bien,_ répondit simplement l'ancien soldat de l'hiver.

Steve se mit à rire et enroula son bras droit autour des épaules de Bucky.

 _-Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible !_

 _-J'avoue que moi non plus_ , répondit l'homme qui se mit finalement à sourire. _Je crois que je ne suis même jamais vraiment tombé amoureux..._

 _-Tu devrais lui parler alors._

 _-Tu penses ?_

 _-Évidemment ! Ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure, c'était presque une déclaration, elle n'était juste pas très claire !_

 _-J'essaierai._

 _-Tu pourrais peut-être demander de l'aide à Natasha et Wanda. Je suis sûr qu'elle auront de meilleurs conseils que moi !_

 _-Sans doute !_

Les deux amis se mirent à rire.

 _-Merci beaucoup Steve. Et toi sinon niveau sentiments, c'est comment avec Sharon ?_

 _-Et bien, au final je ne pense pas qu'elle soit faite pour moi..._

 _-Ah bon ?_

 _-Oui, en fait j'aimerais vraiment ressentir la même chose qu'avec Peggy, peut-être même plus ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas_ , dit Steve avec un sourire triste.

 _-Je suis certain que tu trouveras LA personne faite pour toi, parole de Barnes !_

 _-Je l'espère aussi..._

Sofia venait de sortir des appartements de Bucky. Elle referma la porte à toute vitesse derrière elle et se permit un soupir soulagé. Les battements de son cœur s'espacèrent un petit peu et elle réussit enfin à respirer correctement.

Elle regarda les portes des autres chambres pour se changer les idées. "Piou Piou artificiel" pour Sam, "Insecte schizophrène" pour Scott et "Bannière obsolète" pour Steve. Ces noms firent sourire Sofia, qui décida d'aller voir les surnoms des autres étages. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et demanda à FRIDAY de lui donner un plan du bâtiment, ce qu'elle fit. Là, elle était au 2e étage et décida d'aller voir au premier. L'ascenseur descendit d'un étage et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sofia s'avança et lut les noms gravés par Tony sur les plaques de chaque porte. "Point Break" pour Thor, "Adorateur de chats" pour T'Challa, "Tueur de robots" pour Vision et "Iron Man en moins bien" pour Rhodes. Au 3e étage, il y avait "Legolas moderne" pour Clint, "L'araignée du quartier" pour Peter, "Savant fou" pour Bruce et "Génie milliardaire" pour Tony évidemment. Enfin, au 4e étage, celui des filles, il y avait "Espionne arachnophobe" pour Natasha et "Gaz écarlate" pour Wanda.

Après avoir regardé toutes les plaques, Sofia décida de rentrer dans ses quartiers pour mettre sa tenue de sport, il devait bientôt être l'heure de l'entraînement avec Clint. Elle s'avança vers sa porte et remarqua sur cette dernière une toute nouvelle plaque brillante de propreté avec son surnom Made in Stark : "Étrangère glacée".

" _Et bien Tony a l'air en manque d'inspiration ces temps-ci !"_ pensa Sofia en étouffant un rire.

La jeune femme rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle alla vers sa penderie et prit une tenue de sport moulante noire dans le style Black Widow. Elle la mit et se coiffa d'une queue de cheval haute. Au moment où elle fut fin prête, on toqua à sa porte.

 _-Parfait timing ! dit_ la Russe après avoir ouvert la porte.

- _Et bien j'ai l'habitude de me faire frapper par Nat' quand j'arrive en retard donc j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque !_ répondit l'archer avec un rire.

Sofia eut un sourire, très amusée en imaginant la scène.

 _-Allons-y !_

La nouvelle acquiesça et les deux Avengers allèrent prendre l'ascenseur, qui monta d'un étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils entrèrent dans une sorte de pièce de transition entre deux salles. À gauche, une ouverture menait à la salle d'entraînement pendant qu'à droite, il y avait une porte pour l'infirmerie. Clint se dirigea vers la gauche, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Sofia l'observa quelques instants.

Une vaste salle avec un sol recouvert de tatamis. Tout simplement. Il y avait aussi quelques barres de traction et des poids (très lourds, soit dit en passant) mais sinon, c'était vide. Clint lui expliqua que leurs entraînements consistaient surtout à des combats, ils avaient donc seulement besoin d'un coéquipier pour cela. Les deux Avengers commencèrent par s'échauffer et s'étirer, puis se mirent en place.

 _-J'peux commencer doucement si tu veux,_ proposa Clint.

 _-Pas la peine, je sais me débrouiller au corps à corps !_

Et le combat commença. Lorsqu'il se termina, les deux étaient affachis par terre, essouflés. Aucun n'avait réussi à plaquer l'autre sur le sol : match nul.

 _-T'es vraiment forte, je t'ai trop sous-estimée, Sofia !_

 _-Merci pour le compliment,_ dit la jeune femme entre deux inspirations.

Ils étaient sur les tatamis depuis quelques minutes lorsque Steve entra dans la pièce, en tenue de sport certes, mais déjà en sueur.

 _-Tiens, salut vous deux ! Alors ? Qui a gagné ?_ demanda le nouvel arrivant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 _-Personne,_ répondirent en même temps les deux concernés d'une voix lassée.

Sofia mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer qui venait de leur poser cette question.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en sueur ?_

 _-Ah oui, et bien je suis allé faire un jogging avec Sam mais il s'est malencontreusement foulé la cheville en essayant de me rattraper ! Il est à l'infirmerie._

 _-Mais t'étais pas avec Bucky y a une heure ?_ _Tu n'as pas pu terminé un jogging en si peu de temps !_

 _-Euh... J'y étais il y a deux bonnes heures. D'ailleurs vous devriez aller vous changer, c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner._

Steve sortit, laissant Sofia et Clint observer l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte. 11h27 ! Leur combat n'a pas duré aussi longtemps, si ? Les deux se regardèrent, étonnés de ne pas avoir vu l'heure passer.

 _-On devrait peut-être y aller. Surtout que je meurs de faim après cet entraînement !_

Sofia acquiesça à la remarque de l'homme à côté d'elle et ils se levèrent pour se diriger vers la porte. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie mais revinrent sur leurs pas pour voir comment allait Sam. Ils ouvrirent la porte et le virent allongé sur une sorte de brancard.

 _-Hey ! Comment ça va ? Le Cap' nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé,_ commença Clint.

 _-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ça va pas,_ dit Sam, d'une voix rapide. _Et où est-ce qu'il est le savant fou là ?!_

 _-J'vois qu'une personne est impatiente de me voir !_

Tout le monde se retourna vers Tony, qui venait de parler.

 _-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! T'en as mis du temps, même Steve est parti !_

 _-Oui bah désolé mais fallait pas se fouler la cheville pendant que j'étais dans notre labo ! Surtout si c'est encore pour essayer de rattraper Rogers._

 _-Comment ça "notre" labo ? Tu n'es pas le seul scientifique ici ?_ demanda la jeune femme.

 _-Oh... Eh bien disons que j'ai encore l'habitude que Bruce soit des nôtres,_ répondit Stark, tentant de rester impassible. _Mais bon, je m'y fairai un jour !_

 _-Et il est où "votre" labo ?_ continua Sofia, essayant d'enlever le léger malaise qui s'était installé.

 _-Il est dans le deuxième bâtiment, au dessus du garage,_ répondit le milliardaire.

 _-Pas besoin de préciser au dessus du garage..._ souffla le Faucon, fatigué de tout ce temps perdu à bavarder, alors qu'il était en train de souffrir !

 _-Bon bah on va vous laisser !_ dit Clint, traînant Sofia derrière lui et en sortant de la pièce.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il soupira de soulagement.

 _-Enfin un peu de calme !_

 _-J'espère que c'est pas trop indiscret mais... Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Tony et Bruce ? Il avait l'air très triste quand j'ai parlé de lui à l'instant._

Clint eut un moment d'hésitation, mais finit tout de même par lui répondre.

 _-Tony avait des sentiments pour lui, il en a toujours d'ailleurs ! Mais il ne lui a jamais dit._

 _-Pourquoi ça ?_

 _-Ne le répète pas à Tony, mais je pense qu'il a peur de sa réaction. Après tout, il n'est même pas sûr que Banner soit gay !_

Note de fin :

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai pris pas mal de temps pour l'écrire donc je sais pas trop si je pourrai publier le suivant jeudi prochain, j'essaierai mais je ne vous promets rien ! En tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire celui-ci, surtout imaginer les surnoms donnés par Tony aux autres Avengers !_

Et sinon, que pensez-vous du couple Tony/Bruce ? Dites-moi tout !

 _Enfin bref,_

 _À bientôt !_


	8. Chapitre VII : Routine matinale

_Hey ! Comment ça va ?_

 _Je sais, c'est impardonnable une si longue attente, mais eh, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! Ne vous en faites pas, cette fic (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs) n'est pas perdue ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances, je compte toutes les reprendre (comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué avec la MAJ sur le chapitre précédent ^^) En tout cas, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 **Reviews** **:**

 _MavaSkywalker_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (ou plutôt tes reviews xD) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Chapitre 7** **: Morning routine**

Bucky n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit. Il réfléchissait à sa discussion de la veille avec Steve, tout en se tournant, encore et encore, dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir. En vain. Lâchant un soupir, il se redressa dans son lit et se dit qu'il n'arrivera jamais à trouver le sommeil… Pas cette nuit en tout cas. Pas avec Sofia dans toutes ses pensées.

Finalement, il se leva. Ses pieds touchèrent le parquet froid de sa chambre et il décida d'aller courir dans les jardins du QG. Il enfila les premiers vêtements de sport qu'il trouva dans son armoire (un sweat noir, qu'il mit par-dessus son débardeur blanc, et un jogging gris) et sortit discrètement de sa chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller Steve, Sam et Scott, bien que ce dernier ait un sommeil très lourd.

Il prit les escaliers, situés à côté de l'ascenseur, et descendit quelques étages avant d'atteindre une porte de secours qu'il ouvrit sans même vraiment y prêter attention. L'ancien soldat de l'hiver sortit du bâtiment, laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui et respira l'air frais de la campagne pendant quelques secondes. Il s'avança, salua les agents du SHIELD chargés de surveiller cette entrée d'un vague geste de la tête et commença à courir, suivant son parcours habituel : il longeait la forêt, les bâtiments du QG et le plan d'eau. Il refit ce tour de nombreuses fois avant de sentir une légère douleur venant de sa blessure. Il décida donc d'arrêter de courir.

 _« J'aimerais pas que la blessure se réouvre. Même si ça me ferait une excuse pour voir Sofia… »_

Cette simple pensée le fit presque changer d'avis. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retourna dans le bâtiment, en passant par l'entrée principale cette fois. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir les agents dans la salle de surveillance et monta directement dans l'ascenseur. Pendant son footing (que Sam qualifierait plutôt d'entraînement militaire), le soleil s'était enfin levé. Steve était sans doute en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le reste de l'équipe, et Buck décida de le rejoindre après avoir pris une douche bien méritée.

Dans sa salle de bain, il remarqua que les points de suture sur son torse avaient résisté à sa course matinale.

 _« Sofia a fait du bon boulot ! Si Steve s'était occupé de ma blessure, ça n'aurait jamais tenu ! »_ pensa-t-il en riant.

Propre et habillé, Bucky sortit de ses quartiers et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il demanda à FRIDAY de l'emmener à l'étage de la salle à manger et après avoir monté de trois étages, les portes s'ouvrirent. Le « jeune » homme sortit et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la cuisine d'où il entendait un peu de bruit. Il rentra dans la salle et vit son meilleur ami s'affairer et faire des aller-retours entre le plan de travail situé sur l'îlot central et la plaque chauffante. Il s'assit donc silencieusement sur la table de bar et ne dit rien, ne voulant pas déranger le super soldat dans sa confection de…

 _« Pancakes et chantilly maisons. »_ se dit Buck après avoir regardé dans le plateau à gauche de Steve.

Il se leva, avança vers les assiettes et piqua un pancake.

 _-Sur ta gauche._

Le Captain sursauta et se retourna vers son ami d'enfance avec un air outré.

 _-Ah non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler ma réplique !_

Bucky explosa de rire et Steve se détendit.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?_

- _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'suis allé courir un peu dehors._

 _-Laisse-moi deviner… Tu avais une jolie blonde dans la tête ?_ répliqua Steve avec un sourire en coin, tout en reprenant sa préparation de pancakes.

 _-Possible…_

Steve se mit en rire mais réfléchit à ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire.

 _-Attend deux secondes… T'es allé courir alors que t'es blessé ?!_

- _Je suppose que oui…_

 _-Non mais ça va pas ?! Ta blessure aurait pu s'ouvrir !_

 _-Arrête de faire ta mère poule. Je vais bien ! Et puis Sofia a fait du bon boulot avec les points de suture._

 _-Tiens ! Sofia est redevenue le centre de tes pensées !_ remarqua ironiquement Steve, son éternel sourire en coin.

Bucky jura dans sa barbe mal rasée.

 _-Langage !_

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Sofia se réveilla assez tôt ce matin, mais elle, avait très bien dormi ! Elle était de très bonne humeur et demanda à FRIDAY de mettre un peu de musique relaxante pendant qu'elle se préparerait. Et c'est en chantonnant que Sofia sortit de ses quartiers pour aller dans la salle principale. Il n'était que 6h45 et elle avait décidé d'aller lire un peu avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger commune.

Arrivée au dernier étage du bâtiment, elle se précipita vers la grande bibliothèque qu'elle avait pu voir il y a quelques jours, quand elle venait d'arriver ici. Elle cherchait un roman à lire, passant sa main sur le dos des livres, et finit par en trouver un quelques minutes plus tard : _Le Hobbit_ de _J.R.R. Tolkien._ Elle adorait les univers fantastiques, surtout celui du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , mais n'avait pas lu ce livre depuis plusieurs années.

 _« Depuis la mort d'Ivan en fait… »_ se dit-elle quelques secondes, avant de chasser cette pensée.

Elle alla s'installer dans un des confortables sofas qu'il y avait en face de la télévision et se mit à lire. Elle avait demandé à FRIDAY de la prévenir lorsque le petit-déjeuner serait prêt, ce qui ne tarda pas. 7h39. Elle se leva à contre-cœur du canapé et demanda à FRIDAY s'il était possible de ramener le livre dans sa chambre. La réponse étant positive, elle passa par ses appartements avant d'aller dans la salle à manger commune.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et sentit tout de suite une bonne odeur de pancakes.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Tous les Avengers présents étaient installés autour de la grande table, commençant déjà à déguster leurs pancakes recouverts de chantilly ou de sirop d'érable. Tout le monde était là exceptés Tony et Scott, ce qui n'étonnait personne : Scott aimant faire la grasse matinée (se forçant à se lever pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les autres) et Tony ayant probablement passé sa soirée entière dans son labo (buvant pour oublier l'absence de Bruce).

Ant-Man finit par se montrer quelques minutes plus tard, et le milliardaire peu de temps après. Tout le monde vit les cernes de ce dernier, mais personne n'en fit la remarque à haute voix, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du philanthrope.

Alors que les Avengers discutaient joyeusement tout en finissant leur repas, Steve remit le footing de son ami sur le tapis.

 _-Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus avant de te remettre à courir, Bucky…_ lui conseilla gentiment Sofia.

 _-Totalement de ton avis !_ ajouta le Captain.

 _-D'accord, d'accord… Je me reposerai,_ promit l'ancien soldat de l'hiver en fuyant le regard de la nouvelle recrue.

Ce dernier détail ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Wanda et Natasha, qui se regardèrent avant de poser une question silencieuse à Steve, qui sourit avant d'acquiescer discrètement.

Alors que Sofia aidait Sam à débarrasser les assiettes dans la cuisine, et que la plupart des Avengers retournaient à leurs occupations, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à parler en russe avec Bucky. Ce dernier ayant piqué un fard, Steve aurait pu parier sur le sujet de leur discussion !

 _-*Alors comme ça tu es sous le charme de la nouvelle ?*_ commença la Sorcière rouge.

 _-*Co…Comment vous savez ? Steve vous l'a dit ?*_

 _-*Disons qu'il nous l'a confirmé. Et tu devrais le lui dire, à Sofia*,_ ajouta la Veuve noire.

 _-*J'y arriverai jamais…*_

Alors que Natasha allait répondre, FRIDAY demanda l'attention de tout le monde, interrompant leur discussion.

 _-Monsieur Stark vous demande tous dans la salle principale._

Sentant l'urgence de la situation, Steve, Bucky, Wanda et Natasha rejoignirent l'ascenseur, suivis de Sam et Sofia. Ils montèrent d'un étage et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils s'avancèrent vers Tony, au centre de la pièce. Ce dernier attendit que tous les Avengers soient réunis avant de commencer.

 _-Nick a une mission à nous confier,_ dit-il simplement.

Un hologramme fit alors son apparition aux côtés du milliardaire : Nick Fury.

 _-Merci, Stark, mais je vous pris de m'appeler Directeur Fury pour la prochaine fois,_ commença-t-il. Il continua, sans faire attention au rire moqueur de Tony.

 _-J'ai, plus exactement, deux missions à vous confier. Agent Romanoff, vous en aurez une à entreprendre seule, question de discrétion. Vous irez au Mexique à bord d'un vaisseau et ferez la connaissance d'un agent de confiance sur place. Je vous ai envoyée tous les détails sur votre ordinateur. Vous commencerez demain._

La Veuve noire acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

 _-En ce qui concerne l'autre mission, tout le reste de l'équipe devra y participer, et elle commence maintenant. Des agents du SHIELD ont été pris en otage dans une base d'HYDRA en Inde. Allez-y, évacuez les prisonniers et arrêtez un maximum de membres d'HYDRA. Evitez de les tuer, je compte les interroger. J'ai envoyé l'emplacement à FRIDAY. Bonne chance._

Et l'hologramme disparut, aussi vite qu'il était apparu.


End file.
